


ART: The Professor's Desk

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drapple, Gen, M/M, Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Draco in a rather tempting position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Professor's Desk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's All Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162941) by [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound). 



> **Notes:** I wanted to try my hand at some manga drawing and the fabulous firethesound let me use her story _It's All Right_ from the _[Don't Think Twice](http://archiveofourown.org/series/70003)_ -series as inspiration. More precisely the scene with Draco and the apple. If you haven't read it, you absolutely should! It's hot and awesome and all things great :D (It's a NC-17 rated story.)  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this fan work. And the scene belongs to firethesound.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/anemonen/67514132/21981/21981_1000.jpg)   



End file.
